battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3RDRANGER/Feedback On Battlefield 3 Beta
Introduction So most of you Battlefield Wikians (and me) have played the Battlefield 3 Beta, right!? So as you know, the point (or one of the points) of betas are to give feedback about the gameplay. So, this page is about my feedback about the beta and it will be updated regularly as I play the beta. Here it goes: The Feedback (The Broad and General Part) Well the beta is just fine, except there's ONLY ONE MAP AND MANY GLITCHES! Tom says there are rumours of Caspian Border coming soon to the beta. Just too bad it was only available to certain PC gamers. So what about the glitches, you ask? Glitches As you know, no beta is ever complete without....GLITCHES! So what about them!? The most obvious one you would see is how the screen sometimes flashes different colours as if it was a light show and that gets pretty annoying. Another obvious glitch is how third-person animations of enemies or teammates are sometimes......well........beneath the ground. Even I went through the ground and was able to get a view on two bastards trying to disarm the charge and kill them. One guy I played with had his legs going right through the ground, which was funny, although I saw this video on YouTube, which was hilarious because the guy was lying down on the ground and holding the gun with his mouth! LOL! In the beginning of a match, I was insterested in going behind the defenders deployment (as defender of course) and well the timer didn't show up but I see the road and nearby buildings looking like garbage compared to the actual map and when I tried to get back, I just kept doing the vaulting animation without success, F-U-C-K! One match, I saw a guy from my team who looked like he was dead, but he was still shooting his gun! GOD ARE GLITCHES FUNNY! Back to my feedback! Sometimes in the killcams, when your killer dies before he is even shown, they instead show a random thing in the sky for no reason, which is weird. Sometimes the controls glitch too! I was sprinting for a while, then I stopped, and then when I pressed the sprint button (L3, I play on PS3) and the character wasn't sprinting until the second time I pressed L3. Also, I tried to reload one time, but it didn't respond, so I had to waste 6 bullets just so the guy can reload for once! And the death animations are weird, I saw one guy flying when he got killed by AK-74M! And there are times when dead bodies randomly side to one direction for no reason! And then I was in a duel with a guy and I got a hit marker or two on him, but he kills me way too fast, and in the killcam, it says he has "100% Health"! (It's actually bad hit detection because the netcode is being worked on.) I'm pissed, nuff said! Another glitch I encountered was that I got shot through a wall near M-COM Bravo at the second last base, thank god I survived. Now for servers! Servers I heard from many Wikians here that the Xbox 360 servers are "shit"! Thank god that didn't happen to PC and PS3. But, here's the catch! So I was minding my business, unlocking defibrilators and then I attempted my first revive, so I got my 100 points, then I get kicked out for no reason and I had to wait 5 minutes just looking at tips about weapons and vehicles, then I decide to quit the beta and go back! OH GOD! At short times, the match sometimes freezes for like 5 seconds because it's "saving" and then it goes back to normal. One match, I unlocked the M145 Machine Gun Optic for the M-249 and then the game entirely freezes because it was "saving" for no reason whatsoever! Thank God I didn't have to unlock the scope again! Then it happened the second time when I got a Service Star 1 for the M4A1, pissed me off bad. And I hate how the matchmaker keeps getting me to a crappy team that's just about to lose! In the Squad menu at the bottom of the screen, I can't tell who the hell is talking or who the hell is dead! Didn't that work in BC2!? I try my best to help but the others aren't doing the same thing! Now for some miscellaneous crap! Miscellaneous I like the controls because most of it is like BC2 controls, except DICE finally found a use the Up and Down D-Pad Buttons for infantry controls! But here's the disadvantage of being too used to BC2 controls. Take the Medic/Assault Kit for example, in BC2, the Right Button brings out defibs and the Left brings out medkit. But in BF3, it's the opposite, I died many times trying to revive someone because I kept pressing the Right instead of Left buttons and then I notice my mistake and then I keep pressing Left (the guy takes forever to pull out the defibs unlike BC2) until I die! And what other misc. crap would you not like to hear!? How about the spelling mistakes, like "Combat Efficienty"? And I find the pistols to have no recoil at all, which is terribly unrealistic. The foregrip is not being held at all, it's more like "I got a foregrip, but it sucks, so I ain't using or holding it at all!" And when I revive someone and they hold their pistol, the pistol looks like it was split into different and seperate parts, weird. And many times, I see a recon that killed me in third-person animation has no iris or pupils, making him look like he got detergent on his eyes! So how does he kill anybody? Because he has a guide player controlling his movements! And I hate how easy it is to push other players out of the way, which is annoying, especially you're trying to take cover and someone hogs your cover. Also, it's hard to aim the M320 grenade launcher when it's attached to your gun because it uses the normal crosshairs instead of the BC2 one (or a new one). And why do we have to hold the breath when we use a Night Vision Scope? I use a 4x ACOG and I don't have to do it, so what's the big deal!? The Straight Pull Bolt is a waste of time to unlock in the beta! Why!? Because it says "you can chamber in another round without zooming out." "Without zooming out" my ass! It works like the normal bolt in the beta and I had to sacrifice the glorious Bipod to equip it! I also don't like how the main character always falls on the side and raises his hand in the first-person death animation. Even if he gets blown back to a wall by a shotgun, he stills falls to the side like it didn't happen! And the squad leader position!? Squad Leader So, there's no Commander in BF3, so we had to settle for Squad Leader. And what's so special about them, you ask? Well they have access to deadly artillery strikes, everyone in his squad can spawn on him and he is the only guy in the squad that can give attack or defend orders. So, what happened in the beta? Well, he doesn't have the strikes (maybe it's just for the beta), anyone in the squad can spawn behind whoever the hell they want and it's annoying how if you're not the squad leader, the actual guy doesn't bother to give orders unlike me. Doesn't he know you get "extra" points for following an order!? Well I guess he doesn't give a crap, but orders can straighten up your squad on what they should be doing the most, defending and attacking. Sometimes when I join a squad, there's no Squad Leader at all in there, meaning there's nobody to give orders! BOO! And do I like Rush? Well, yes, probably better than CTF from BF2MC, but I still would like Air Superiority in BF3, because it was a great mode. It might not involve that much teamwork, but it involves a heck load of vehicle warfare. Now on to the map! Map So the map is Op Metro, which was featured in the BF3 Alpha, which took place before we heard of Caspian Border! That map got us excited more and we were excited to see if we could fly jets in the beta. Guess what!? NOT! God knows when DICE will put it up and devil knows if they actually will! Is Op Metro bad or good!? There's a ton of choke points there and the LAV-25 is missing! Is it too OP for a tiny map like Op Metro? What about the cool and awesome footage we saw at E3 with the LAV-25 going through the tunnel like in some kind of movie!? So Op Metro gets 7.4/10! Bring Caspian Border in the fray, DICE, so I can pound some T90 tanks with a f***ing Thunderbird! Now for some positive feedback instead of negative! Positive So what's positive of the beta? Well the weapon customization and how relatively easy it is to rank up are good. The cinematic knife kills are great! They may be OP, but that's why you should always put back on the wall. I did that twice before a match ended on the douchebag recons camping in the building at the last base (the one to the left of the Defenders Deployment). It's somewhat easy to kill enemies, maybe too easy! I like the fire selector in BF3, wish Uncharted 3 had one, since the recoil of the guns is shit realistic like BF3's and you can barely shoot at long range. And you can unlock whatever you want in the beta, but it doesn't carry over, so there's no point, but you test out some weapons anyway. One funny thing I saw in the beta was how you can equip the M145 MG Optic on the M416! This beta right now gets 8.8/10! Keep fixing and loving, DICE! Kudos! Peace! Stats (As Of The End Of The Beta) Best Weapon (Out of all guns.): M416 (Service Star 1) Rank 27 Highest Killstreak: 12 Biggest Multi Kill: Triple (with one M67 Fragmentation Grenade) '''UPDATE: '''Thanks Pedro! Category:Blog posts